Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku
Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (私立恵比寿中学, abbreviated Ebichu (エビ中)) is an idol girl group represented by Stardust Promotion under Entertainment Section 3's 3Bjunior. The group was formed in 2009, with the concept of a group of middle school students and was advertised as being a group with very rough singing and dancing skills. The group is nicknamed King of Gakugeeeekai (King of 学芸会, King of School Play). Group Notes :The morning bell has rung! We are Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku! —Introduction line :（朝のチャイムがなりました! 私立恵比寿中学です！） *The group was formed as a quintet on August 4, 2009 from a Japanese leading talent agency Stardust Promotion. Much like its sister group, Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (Ebichu) was originally started out as a newcomer training program for future actress of Stardust before went into a full fledged idol group in 2010.Marquee vol.94 - first published on December, 2012. At present, there are eight members with average age at 15.2.Ebichu Official Profile *Their debut stage was at the annual Starfest live where they covered two Hello!Project songs, Koi Kana and Hana O Puun. *The group performed as back-up dancers for Momoiro Clover Z several times in concerts before their major debut. They also participated in some song collaborations. *The group's name is translated to "Ebisu Private Junior High School". As the name suggests, its theme revolves around junior high schools and the group has a nickname of Eien ni Chugakusei (エビ中の永遠に中学生, Middle School Students Forever).Ohtabooks - “永遠の中学生”謳う私立恵比寿中学　「現役中学生は残り1人」に葛藤. The members are introduced and identified by their student attendance number (出席番号, shusseki bangou) (i.e Student Number #03: Rika Mayama). Thir main costumes are school uniforms and the student numbers are often incorporated on their outfits.Dogatch - 今週のインタビューゲスト *In addition, Ebichu's key-figures are referred in a way they are like school staffs: Ryoji Fujishita (Stardust Entertainment Section 3 Managing Director) as the "chairman", Yuichi Fujii (manager) as the "headmaster", Kenichi Maeyamada (main songwriter and music producer) as the "music teacher", Hiroshi Ishizaki (Stardust Music A&R department staff and social media admin) as the "substitute teacher" and Kineo Kondo (script and stage producer) as the "language teacher".Natalie Power Push - Ebichu Interview 1Natalie Power Push - Ebichu Interview 2 *The group is officially nicknamed King of Gakugeeekai (King of School Play) and its concept was advertised as being a group with very rough singing and dancing skills. Or, more accurately, the group's slogan is "Unarticulated dance and shaky vocals." *The group also aims for subculture genre approach instead of idol fans. They are dubbed as Subdol (Subculture Idol). *The term for those who left the group or withdrew is referred as "moved schools" (転校, tenkou).Miyazaki Blog - (宮崎れいな) A newly joined member is referred as the "transfer student" (転校生, tenkousei).エビ中に新入生！スタダ3B小林歌穂と中山莉子が“転入” Their event is often called as "lesson" and their fans are called "Ebichu Family". *The group's name is derived from Ebisu, Shibuya, a neighborhood where Stardust Promotion has its headquarters.Ok Music - 旋風を巻き起こすサブカルアイドル！エビ中の握手会に潜入レポ！ *The group is Momoiro Clover Z's little sister and Team Syachihoko's older sister.チームしゃちほこツアー初戦、リーゼント姿で新曲お披露目 *Ebichu (エビ中) can also means "in a shrimp". A shrimp becomes their representative symbol and mascot and is featured in their logo. * Although they are also known for not being color coded, Ebichu has a bit of a color coded system. Sometime their outfits (starting at the 9-member lineup) were colored with blue, green, or pink. Green is for students in the 1st year of either junior high or high school (Ayaka, Rina, Hinata, Aika). Pink is for 2nd year (Mirei, Kaho, Riko, and formerly Natsu, and Hirono), and Blue is for 3rd year (Rika, and formerly Mizuki). Since their major debut, they have implemented individual member colors as well, used frequently in fan goods, color coded lyrics, promotional items, and sometimes their costumes. ** Mizuki: Red (former member) ** Reina Miyazaki: Possibly Light Pink (former member) ** Rika Mayama: Purple ** Natsu Anno: Yellow (former member) ** Ayaka Yasumoto: Green ** Aika Hirota: Yellow-Green/Light Green (former member) ** Mirei Hoshina: Pink ** Hirono Suzuki: Light Blue (former member) ** Rina Matsuno: Blue (deceased member) ** Hinata Kashiwagi: Orange ** Kaho Kobayashi: Yellow ** Riko Nakayama: Light Blue * With the exception of Hinaki Yano, who was from Hyogo, all members are from the Kanto region. History Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku is named after a fictitious school in Ebisu, a neighbourhood in Shibuya, Tokyo. It was planned as a group of elementary and middle school students. The band was officially nicknamed "King of School Play", and its concept was advertised as being a group with very rough singing and dancing skills. Or, more accurately, the band's slogan was "Unarticulated dance and shaky vocals." Ebichu was formed as a quintet on August 4, 2009. Since then the lineup changed several times, with some members having "changed school" (the group's official term for leaving it) and some having "transferred in" (joined). In June 2011, it was announced that Ebichu was to hold its first solo concert, on October 8 at Shibuya O-East. Parts of it were released on the band's first solo live DVD, which appeared on February 15 of the next year. In total, in October Shiritsu Ebisu Chūgaku gave three sold-out performances. As of March 2012, there were nine members and the only two original members who still remained in the group were Rika Mayama and Mizuki. Although in April 2012 they both entered high school, it was decided that they would remain in the group. They started joking that they were middle school students forever. After six self-published "indie" singles on the talent agency's recording label, the latest few of which charted on Oricon, the group signed a temporary contract with the major label Defstar Records to release a single titled, incidentally, "Karikeiyaku no Cinderella" ("Temporary Contract Cinderella"). The release date had already been determined as May 5, 2012, the Children's Day. The contract signing was made into a ceremony, which was held on March 4 in the presence of a large audience of fans. The single "Karikeiyaku no Cinderella" debuted at number 7 in the Oricon daily ranking for May 1. Having peaked in the daily chart at second position, it also debuted at number 7 in the Oricon Weekly Singles Chart. On June 25, 2012, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku took part in Yubi Matsuri, an idol festival produced by Rino Sashihara from AKB48. The concert was held at Nippon Budokan before a crowd of 8,000 people and featured such girl groups as Idoling!!!, Super Girls, Tokyo Girls' Style, Nogizaka46, Passpo, Buono!, Momoiro Clover Z, and Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. On July 1, 2012, Ebichu held a three and a half hour solo concert at Nippon Seinenkan, their first solo concert at the venue. The show was called "Jā Best Ten" and featured an imaginary ranking of the band's songs, counted down in the style of 1980s TV shows. It also included the first public performance of the song "Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee", a closing theme of the anime Naruto SD, to be released as the group's second single in August. The girls declared that they were aiming for third place in the Oricon chart with their third single, titled "Ume".The goal was achieved — the single actually placed 3rd in the weekly chart. In December 2013 it was announced that 3 members, Mizuki, Natsu Anno and Hirono Suzuki, would leave the group at a concert that would be held on April 15, 2014, at the Nippon Budokan. After leaving, they will study to enter universities and get trained to be actresses. It was also said that one of the three, Anno, would study abroad and would not return to Japan for a long time. In the middle of December 2015 it was announced that Hinata Kashiwagi had been diagnosed with sudden deafness and that the release of the group's third album, scheduled for release on 10 February 2016, had been postponed for an indefinite period of time. The album, titled Anarchy, was finally released on April 20. In November 2016, the group simultaneously released two best-of albums, "Chūsotsu": Ebichū no Ike Ike Best and "Chūkara": Ebichū no Waku Waku Best. The latter featured one new song, titled "Sudden Death". On February 8, 2017, member Rina Matsuno died, aged 18. Matsuno was unable to perform at the group's concert the day before due to a health issue and was taking medical treatment at home in Tokyo. In the early morning on February 8 her condition suddenly worsened. At around 5 AM her parents called 119. She was taken in the ambulance, but pronounced dead at the hospital. It is presumed that she died from an illness. In her last post on Instagram on February 6 she said that she had returned from a family trip to Hakone. The group's website continued listing Rina Matsuno as a member until April 1. Then it was reported that the group will continue with the remaining 7 members and will release a new album, titled Ebicracy, on May 31. In August 31 2017, Aika Hirota announced that she will be withdrawing from the group in January 2018. On January 2018, Ebichu skipped it's Christmas Daigakugeikai in favor of Aika Hirota's graduation concert in January 3 titled ~forever aiai~. On January 3, Aika Hirota performed her last concert in Nippon Budokan along with the other members. She officially bow out after the concert. It was Ebichu's last performance as a 7 member line up. Ebichu decided to continue it's activity as a 6 member line up and had their first performance the day after Aika Hirota's graduation titled ~Ebichu Pride~. On May 1, Ebichu had their very first match with Momoiro Clover Z in various games streamed live in preparation for Stardust Planet Natsu S concert. They would have rematches again in June 6 and July 9. On June 6, they released their new single titled 'Dekadonden' where they collaborated with Naomi Watanabe for the MV. Ebichu held a three day Christmas Daigakugekkai concert on December. Mirei Hoshina was not able to perform on the 2nd and 3rd day due to a head injury she sustained during rehearsal. During the concert, Ebichu announced they would be releasing their 5th album on 13 March, 2019. A surprising announcement was also made where they will be releasing their 6th album in Autumn. On January 2019, Ebichu and Negicco held a three day joint concert titled EbiNegi#2, EbiNegi#3 and the Final. On March 13, Ebichu released their 5th album titled MUSiC. It ranked 2nd on Oricon album chart on the day of release. On April 16, a special collaboration event with the music website, Natalie was held to celebrate Ebichu's 10 year anniversary since its conception. Members Former Members (Moved Schools) Attendance Number The use of attendance number (出席番号, shusseki bangou) is a staple in this group. A member always uses "attendance number xx: (name)" in their introduction line. Each member is assigned to an attendance number since she has joined the group. The new member will be assigned as the last in attendance numbers. As of 2014, there were two instances of attendance number change (出席番号変更, shusseki bangou henkou) to rearrange their vacant number (欠番, ketsuban) after a member left the group. Right before their major debut, when Reina graduated from the group, the attendance number hasn't been rearranged, thus leaving the numbers #01, #02, #04, #06, #07, #08, & #09 vacant. Discography Single and Albums Releases *'Indie Singles' **2010.02.14 Asa no Chime ga Narimashita! **2010.08.07 Ebizori Diamond!! **2011.02.10 Chime! / Doshaburi Regret **2011.04.27 The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~ **2011.07.27 Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~ **2011.10.05 Motto Hashire!! *'Major Singles' **2012.05.05 Karikeiyaku no Cinderella **2012.08.29 Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee / Otona wa Wakatte Kurenai **2013.01.16 Ume **2013.06.05 Te wo Tsunagou / Kindan no Karma **2013.11.20 Mikakunin Chuugakusei X **2014.06.04 Butterfly Effect **2014.11.05 Haitateki! **2015.06.17 Natsudaze Johnny **2015.10.21 Super Hero **2016.09.21 Massugu **2017.11.08 SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG **2018.06.06 Dekadonden **2019.06.05 Trendy Girl *'Albums' **2013.07.21 Chunin **2015.01.28 Kinpachi **2016.04.20 Anarchy **2017.05.31 Ebicracy (エビクラシー) **2019.03.13 MUSIC *'Best Albums' **2012.01.21 Ebichu no Zeppan Best ~Owaranai Seishun~ **2016.11.16 "Chusotsu" ~Ebichu no Ike Ike Best~ **2016.11.16 "Chukara" ~Ebichu no Waku Waku Best~ *'Limited Albums' **2013.03.31 Ebichu no Unit Album Sunplaza-ban **2013.03.31 Ebichu no Unit Album Seinenkan-ban **2013.12.28 Ebichu no Unit Album Saitama Super Arena-ban **2015.12.12 Ebichu no Unit Album Saitama Super Arena 2015-ban Live Concerts and DVD Releases *2012.02.15 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku 1st One-Man LIVE *2012.11.21 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku First Concert: Jaa Best Ten *2013.03.24 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Toshiwasure Dai Gakugeikai: Ebichu no Jungle Daiboken *2013.07.24 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku: Kuruizaki Ebi Road ~Owarinaki Shinkyu~ *2013.12.24 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku: Ebichu Natsu No Family Ensoku Ryakushite Famien In Kawaguchiko 2013 *2014.03.25 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Toshiwasure Dai Gakugeikai 2013: Ebichu no Star Conductor *2014.08.27 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Goudou Shuppatsu Shiki ~Ima, Kimi ga Koko ni Iru~ *2014.12.24 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku: Ebichu Natsu No Family Ensoku Ryakushite Famien In Yamanakako 2014 *2015.04.05 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Touzai Dai Gakugeikai 2014 "Ebichu no Omocha Big Garage" *2015.12.09 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku EbiChu Natsu no Family Ensoku Ryakushite Famien in Nagaoka 2015 *2016.04.20 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Toshiwasure Daigakugeikai 2015 Ebichu no All Attrac Star *2016.12.21 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Ebichu Natsu no Family Ensoku Ryakushite Famien in FujiQ 2016 *2017.04.19 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Xmas Dai Gakugeikai 2016 ~Ebichu no Oceans Guide~ *2018.01.03 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Ebichu Natsu no Family Ensoku Ryakushite Famien in Morikoro Park 2017 *2018.04.18 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Daigakugeikai 2018 in Nihon Budokan Works *'TV Variety Shows' **- 2011 Shochuko Ikkan Momoebi Gakuen - Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku no Bu **2012 Ebichu no Eien ni Chuugakusei (Kari) **2013 Ebichu no Eien ni Chuugakusei (Kari) 2 **2013 Ebichu Land! **2014 Ebichu ☆ Global ka Keikaku **2014 Ebichu Hi-land! **2014 Ebichu no Tensai Bonsai Chuugakusei (Kari) **2015 Ebichi Island!!! **- 2017 Ebichu Tasu Tasu **2016 Ebichuu!!!! **2017 Star ☆ Vegas **2017 Otaqueeen English! *'TV Dramas' **2014 Koukaku Fudou Senki Robo-san **2019 Kami Tunes ~Narase! DTM Joshi~ *'TV Commercials' *'Radio' **- 2011 Ebichu Kagai Jugyou in Kamoshita **- Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Housoubu **- Ebichu ☆ Nanyanen **- Ritsumeikan Daigaku presents Real Ganbatterutouchuu *'Net Programmes' **2014 Soremiro! Kahoriko **- 2018 Ebichu Times **- EbiChuu no Yukai de humhumhum na SHOWROOM **2018 Kimi wa Houkago, Sora o Tobu *'Stage Plays' **2015 Extra Shot Non Whipped Caramel Pudding Macchiato **2016 Girl Business Satellite Publications *'Magazine-Book Special Features' **2013.10.17 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Omoide Album ~Rinkan Gakkou-hen~. (Tokyo News Mook Vol.384) Tokyo News Publishing. **2013.10.03 Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Omoide Album 2014 ~Kaihin Gakkou-hen~. (Tokyo News Mook Vol.446) Tokyo News Publishing. *'Documentary' **2013.09.07 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Spring DefSTAR Tonden Tour 2013 Documentary Video POINT **2014.09.24 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Spring Sony Music Labels Rookie Tour 2014 Documentary Movie POINT 2 **2015.12.09 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Tobidase Zen10 Hall Tour 2015 POINT 3 **2016.12.21 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku POINT 4 **2017.12.06 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku POINT 5 **2018.12.19 Kokokara Trivia *Their major debut was on the same date (May 5) with Momoiro Clover Z's major debut. May 5 is also the children day in Japan, which fits to their junior high school theme. *Ebichu is the only group in Stardust Promotion to experience the death of a member. *The group's name sets the pattern for Stardust idol groups' name that is based on sea animals: ebi (shrimp), syachi (killer whale), tako (octopus) and ika (squid). *Apart from their general manager (Fujii), there are two other well-known female managers nicknamed Mizocchi and Ucchi. They are responsible for the girls' schedule and well-being either physically or emotionally. Both can be seen in most backstage footages and documentaries. *Among Stardust idol group, they are considered more adult in their behavior, aura and voice tone as commented by themselves and others whenever they have a collaboration with other groups. *They're the only Stardust idol group that doesn't have a costume that exposes their midriff. Gallery ShiritsuEbisuChuugaku5Member.jpg|Original lineup Ebichu_2010_Lineup.jpg|2010 Lineup Ebichu_2010_12Member.jpg|2010 12-Member Lineup Ebichu_2011_12Member.jpg|Ebichu 2011 12-Member Lineup Ebichu_2011_11Member.jpg|Ebichu 2011 11-Member Lineup Ebichu_2011_10Member.jpg|Ebichu 2011 10-Member Lineup Ebichu_2012_9Member.jpg|Ebichu 2012 9-Member Ebichu_2014_8Member.jpg|Ebichu 2014 8-Member 7-nin line up.jpg|Ebichu 2017 7-Member Lineup 6 Member Line Up.jpg|6 Member Line-up Ebichu in Early 2017.GIF|Ebichu in early 2017 Ebichu in Energy Drink Ad.JPG|Ebichu in Energy Drink Ad Ebichu in Printing Ad.JPG|Ebichu in Printing Ad Ebichu Performing 1.PNG|Ebichu Performing 1 Ebichu Performing 2.PNG|Ebichu performing 2 References External Links *Official Website *Ameba Blog *Line Blog (current) *Recochoku profile *Official Twitter *Ustream *Instagram *Youtube Channel Navigation Category:Groups Category:2009 Debuts Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Category:3Bjunior